Rings Around Las Noches
by Carllide
Summary: Sequel to "Goodbye Hueco Mundo". Aizen has taken Gin back to Hueco Mundo. He brought some friends with him also. Can members of the Soul Society get Gin and his friends back and stop Aizen before he complete his plans? Some violence and menxmen pairing
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach

_This is the start of the 3__rd__ story. It took a while to get started but we are on our way. I want thanks for your support and reviews with our stories. Please enjoy_

Byakuya was sitting in the room with Yachiru and the twins. They were asleep on the bed. The oldest twin woke up and Byakuya picked him up and started talking to him. He grabbed Byakuya's hair. He gave him a bottle. He continued to grab his hair and drink the bottle until he was full. He was burped and placed back on the bed where he fell asleep. As Byakuya was going to get the second child, Ukitake came in the room.

"Byakuya, Shuhei and Ikkaku are downstairs to see you. Also we need to talk. You need to get a plan together".

Byakuya stood up, kissed his twins and went downstairs with Ukitake to his guest.

"I did mean for you to follow me. You two have just made captain. You do not need this on your record," Byakuya said as he stood looking out the window.

"Byakuya, Yumi and Kira are there with Gin. You can't fight Aizen alone. He is waiting on you. So are Tosen and the green eyed guy. You do not know what else waiting on you. I don't care what you say, I'm going", Ikkaku said as he stood up.

"If it was just Aizen and Gin, I would agree with you but, Kira and Yumi were pulled in. Now Aizen is my problem too. Now you can try to go it alone but I going to get Kira and if you get in my way", Shuhei shouted.

"All of you need to hold it down. The twins are up there trying to sleep. Look at all of you. Aizen is beating you and you have not left Seireitei. Look at you. Captains. Just because you took off your haori does not stop you from being a captain", Ukitake said as stood in the middle of the three men.

The room was quiet. Shuhei and Ikkaku sat down. Byakuya continued to stare out the window.

"Now that I have your full attention, you three need to work together. Get a plan of together. You go with what you know and then plan. That is what you need to do."

They all looked at Ukitake and agreed. They started to discuss what they know.

"One, Aizen is alive or an Arrancar. Two, he has Gin. Three, he has Yumi and Kira. Four, they are in Hueco Mundo", Shuhei said as hid held up his fingers.

"One, Gin, Kira and Yumichika are seated officers, well, you know what I mean. All of them know how to think under pressure and combat. Kira is pretty good at kido. Yumi will fight. Gin is calm under pressure. Two, all of them together is like trouble on his hands. Three, none of them have their katanas with them", Ikkaku said.

"One, we have an enemy that knows we will react in defense. Two, he knows what we want. Three, he knows that we are coming. Four, he is going to die", Byakuya said with his usual monotone.

Ukitake smiled as he heard the young men starting to think with their heads.

"Now, take this into consideration. Aizen experiment on Gin was a destroyed with one night. If he did it once, he could try again. He not only has Gin, but he has Yumi and Kira. He has three subjects. Time is not on your side. Remember, Gin told me, two weeks. Whatever Aizen did, it would take two weeks to get in their system. So time is of the essence. The three of you have to decide how to get them back. Aizen is in love with Gin. Gin loves you, Byakuya, and the twins. Gin loves Kira and Yumi. I believe that Kira and Yumi are there to keep Gin there. He knows that Gin will not leave without them. Aizen knows that you all are coming. This is where you may need friends to help. Don't go it alone", Ukitake said as the three former captains listened.

They all were quiet when Shunsui came in.

"You three really know how to liven up a place", he said with smile on face. He sat down next to Ukitake and spoke to everyone in the room.

"We are just talking about a plan for the rescue of Gin, Kira and Yumichika", Ukitake told his friend. Ukitake got up and started to walk upstairs.

"Byakuya, the twins will be taken care of, I will see to that. You go get Gin and bring him back. They need both of you. If you fail", Ukitake stopped as he heard crying from the babies, "you don't have a choice." Ukitake went upstairs.

"Well, my two cents is this, everything you know and learned will have to come into play. I know it will be hard because your goal is to get back the ones you love. This will not be just any battle. After you left, a lot of people are with you. I, for one, want you to kill the son of a bitch. Just make sure you fight smart because Aizen is no joke," Shunsui said.

As they sat around thinking of different plans, Byakuya came up with a plan.

"I got a plan but I need to go to see Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin. I will need you two to go with me. We will go in the morning. But for now, I want to spend some time with my sons", Byakuya said as he stood and bowed to the guests and went upstairs.

"Well, He has spoken. He has a plan. Better get some rest and practice up on all your best skills. He will be counting on you. And so will all Soul Society", Shunsui said as the other two bowed and left the house.

"Yachiru, I need to ask you a favor", as he was holding the twins. Byakuya had learned from Gin the trick of holding both at the same time.

"What is it?" she smiled.

"I am going to go get Gin. Can you help Ukitake take care of them? If they come into harm's way, will you help protect them?"

"Bya-kun, you do not have to ask, these are my brothers. I am going to go see Kenny and let him know what I will be doing", she said as she ran out the door.

"Don't worry about the twins. We have a plan for them. You will get Gin and the others back. And you will put an end to this nightmare", Ukitake said to Byakuya as he left to go downstairs to see Shunsui.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach

_We have one more chapter to get all that we want to get involved. Thanks for your patience and reviews. My friends and I are trying to keep on the same page or path. We will try not to go all over the place. Thanks for your support and reviews. Enjoy._

The door started to open as Kira, Yumichika and Gin were talking about a plan. When the door opened Ulquiorra walked in. Tosen came in after him. Then Aizen walked in. Gin jumped up and stood in front of Kira and Yumichika.

"You wanted to see me, Gin?" Aizen asked with his favorite soothing smile on very pale skin.

"What's goin' on? What are ya going to do to us?" Gin asked as he tried to back Kira and Yumichika against the wall.

Aizen reached out to touch Gin's face but Gin turned away. Aizen continued to smile.

"Gin, I still love you and it was time for you to come home. Since you had those bastard children by Byakuya", Aizen said as his face was showing disdain for saying his name, "I know that my experiment was a success. Since your body was fouled by him, I needed virgin bodies to bring forth my seeds."

Gin eyes opened wide as he realized why Kira and Yumichika were brought here. Aizen smiled and raised his hands.

"Come Kira and Yumichika. Come and give your lord a hug."

Gin looked at Kira. His eyes had glazed over. He looked at Yumichika. His eyes had glazed over also. They held up their hands and walked to Aizen. They each placed a hand in Aizen's hand and hugged him, then place their heads on his shoulders. Gin was speechless.

"Now Gin, I know I won't have any problems out of you. In two weeks, they will be pregnant. You will not have to worry. I won't kill them right away. I can keep them in this state of hypnosis as long as I desire", Aizen said as he still had Kira and Yumichika in his grasp.

"Let 'em go. This is between me and you. It doesn't involve them. Let them go back home. I will stay if you just let them go."

"Kira, Yumichika, please kneel before your lord", Aizen order the two. They kneeled before Aizen.

"You see, I am in control of them", Aizen said as he started to step toward Gin, "you may not be under my spell now but when Byakuya is dead, you will belong to me. Mind, body and soul."

Gin looked at Aizen and saw the hollow hole. Gin started to shake a little and then he stood still. His eyes flashed with anger.

"You will not touch my friends. Let them go!" he shouted.

Aizen stopped and smiled. He stepped back in front of the kneeling two.

"Rise", he ordered. He then kissed both on their foreheads.

"Gin, you will see things my way. Your friends' life depends on it." Aizen turned and walked away. Tosen and Ulquiorra followed him. The door closed.

Kira and Yumichika stood there with their eyes still glazed over. Gin walked up to them. He placed a hand on their shoulders. Gin started to glow with his reiatsu. Both of his friends' eyes turned to normal. They started to fall but Gin caught them.

"What happened? Aizen was here and then, that all I remember", Kira said as he was shaking his head to remove the effects of his trance.

"Yeah, I blanked out too," Yumichika said as he sat on the bed, "Did you find out anything?"

"Yeah, I did. Sorry about the mind control. Aizen did what I thought he would do. Just to let you know, Aizen kissed y'all", Gin said as he smiled. The horror looks on his friends face made him smile even more.

He proceeded to tell his friends of Aizen plan with them. But he told them that it is more to it. He did not know what it was but it was more to this. He could feel it. They just needed time.

"I thought you couldn't use any of your shinigami powers, Gin?" Yumichika asked.

"I never lost them, I just haven't used it since I was pregnant. Byakuya won't let me get rid of them. He thinks I will be a soul reaper again. He wants the boys to follow in his footsteps but I don't want them to be soul reapers", Gin said as he walked to the window.

"Hello, Gin. Shinigami plus shinigami equal shinigami. My nephews have no choice. They are surrounded by Shinigami. Were you asleep in that math class?" Yumichika joked. It did lighten the mood some.

They all did a nervous laugh.

"Are you as strong as Aizen?" Kira asked.

"No, but some of his power I can work around. Byakuya is as strong if not stronger than Aizen. Sometimes his power is so great, it can kill others. He doesn't allow it to flow unless he is provoked", Gin said.

"Have you seen him use it against Aizen?"

"Yeah, a long time ago but I will tell you later. Now we have to see how we can get out of here", as he sat at the window.

'_Byakuya, you got to hurry. Please hurry._' Gin thought as he looked out of the window.

Byakuya was sleep in the bed with the twins. He felt a presence. It was Gin. He sat up. He could make out what was going on but it was a weak spiritual pressure.

'_Gin is ok. That means the others are okay._' He thought

He looked over at the twins. They were sound asleep. He laid back down again, closed his eyes and thought of his plan to get Gin back. He drifted off to sleep again.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach.

_This chapter was going to be another story. But it seemed to fit into this one. So, it is like a side story, like a filler story, as my friends say, while we are working on the main story. Gin is telling a story from his point of view. Sorry for the big paragraph. Thanks for your patience and reviews. Enjoy_

"You told us that you would tell us the story of how powerful Byakuya is. We seem to have some time now", Yumichika said.

"Yes, tell us", Kira said as he sat on the bed, "We told all about Ikkaku and Shuhei."

Gin was sitting on the bed with Kira.

"Okay, but I never want to hear this again. I will try to make as quick as possible before someone comes back", Gin said.

"You know that Byakuya is a man of few words", Gin started. He was interrupted by Yumichika.

"I'll say. He talks more now since the twins were born than the whole time I have known him."

Gin smiled.

"True, but …………

'Me and Byakuya were together when we graduated from school. He was my first. Aizen was in the picture but not like that. We were off and on for years. Nothing serious. I mean, even

when he was married to Hisana, we were good friends. When I decided to be with Aizen, I told Byakuya. He told me that Aizen was not good for me but he told me that he would always

be there for me. After Hisana died, Byakuya and me kinda picked up a little. We were lieutenants then. But I was with Aizen. Byakuya never interfered with our relationship. When we were

together, it just us. No Aizen emotional baggage in the bed with us. Just me and him. When we were together we talked about us. That is just about the time when Aizen started to get

violent towards me. He would slap, choke, punch me. The bruises started to show. I went as far as going to the human world to get make up to cover the bruises. They had my color. No

matter how much I covered the bruises, I felt Byakuya knew. I would feel his spiritual pressure on me. I didn't see him but I knew he was there. One day, we had project to do together. I

went over to his place. We were sitting at the table, across from each other. He had not said a word to me. He was writing. He got up and stood next to me. He placed his hand on my

cheek and wiped away the makeup. He saw the bruise. He looked at his hand and told me, 'don't ever were the makeup again when you are with me.' I was so shell shocked that I said

okay. Then he said, 'go in the bedroom and take off all your clothes.' I looked at him like he was crazy but he was serious. I did as he said and he saw all of the bruises on me. He placed

his hand on all of the bruises and he kissed them. He picked me up and carried me to his bed. We made love and while we were doing it, he said, 'you come to me when you are ready to

be with me for good. I will be waiting for you.' That is all he said the whole time. He knew the whole situation.

Well, one day Aizen broke my arm. I went to the hospital and they healed it but my armhad to be in a sling for a week. Aizen was walking with me and he started yelling at me for something and he raised his fist to hit. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the hit but it didn't come.

I opened my eyes and there was Byakuya. He was holding Aizen arm with one hand and his other hand was held out to me. I grabbed Byakuya's hand and he took me away. He took me to hisplace and kept me there for three days. He had a barrier up so I couldn't leave. He came to feed me, hold me, but he told me that I was to rest and not to worry about anything. He told me that he told Aizen that I would not be to work for a few days. He told me that Aizen will never hit me in front of him. If he ever did, he would kill him.'

"Aizen hit you in front of him. That is why you know that they are coming", Kira said.

"Aizen is a dead man, again." Yumichika said.

Gin was crying after he told the story.

"You see that is why I don't like telling that story", Gin said as he cried into his hands.

There was a knock at the door. Gin tried to wipe his tear away when the door opened. It was Ulquiorra.

"Lord Aizen wants you to attend dinner. He has provided you with the appropriate clothing for tonight."

He walked over and placed the clothes on the bed.

"I will be back in two hours to take you to dine with Lord Aizen. Please be ready." Ulquiorra bowed and walked out of the room. The door closed and locked.

"What should we do?" Kira asked.

"I guess we get ready to go. If we don't, we don't know what may happen", Yumichika said as he looked at the clothes. "They do look…I don't have a word for it. I just don't like people in my head. How did you do it all those years?"

"I had trigger word that I would use in my mind. If I was under, I would be talking and I would say Byakuya's name and I would come out of it. When I was pregnant, I guess his reiatsu from the babies would start. Every time Aizen tried something, they would kick and it would snap me out."

"All I can say is; be observant. Watch everything and stay together. After dinner, we got to get a plan together", Gin said as he walked to the window and started to stare.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach

_Sorry for the delay but here is another chapter. We are trying to keep it going. Hope to have another one soon. Thanks for your reviews and support. Enjoy._

Byakuya was standing on Ukitake's porch waiting for Shuhei and Ikkaku. Ukitake came out holding Gin's katana.

"Take this with you. Gin is going to need it. He has not used it since he's been back. Now he is going to have to fight his way out", Ukitake said as he handed Gin's katana to him.

He took it and placed it on his back. Shuhei and Ikkaku were walking toward him. They exchanged pleasantries.

"Kisuke and Yoruichi will be waiting on you. Please return safely and bring them all back home. Don't worry about your sons", Ukitake said.

"Are you ready?" Shuhei asked the two friends.

Shuhei took his katana and unlocked the Senkaimon and the hell's butterfly appeared. Byakuya walked through the gate first, Shuhei and Ikkaku followed after him.

The gate opened outside of Urahara's shop. He was standing outside with Yoruichi in her cat form.

"Welcome Byakuya Kuchiki. Welcome Shuhei Hisagi. Welcome Ikkaku Madarame. Come in. I took the liberty to invite some of my people. We may be able to help. Let's go in and start this. Ukitake sent word to me about his theory. Time is of the essence", Kisuke said as he walked in to his shop.

"Hello Yoruichi", Byakuya said as he spoke to the cat.

They walked in and saw Rukia, Ichigo, Uryu, Renji, Shinji and Chad were seating at the table. Tessai was sitting in the corner. Yoruichi turned into her true form. Byakuya, Shuhei and Ikkaku came in as sat on the floor.

Kisuke started the meeting.

"Byakuya, what is it that you need from us?" Kisuke asked.

"I going to … we are going to get Gin, Yumichika and Kira back. Aizen must be eliminated. The winter war maybe on hold but we can end this now and not have this war at all. What we need is a distraction. Aizen knows we are coming. It is the how he doesn't know", Byakuya said.

"Well, we know Gin is with Yumi and Kira. If what Gin told us when he was here a few months ago, he is in Tower 5 which is the main tower. I have a 3-D hologram from Gin description", Kisuke produced on the hologram on the table.

"My idea is to get Ichigo and his friends to enter here," said Byakuya pointing toward a tower.

"We will enter here. The coordinates from where they entered to took Gin, Kira and Yumi put them about right here," Byakuya pointed to close to where the tower was located. "The palace is too big but it can be locked down."

Shinji looked at Byakuya. He felt his reiatsu was stronger than what he was feeling. It was like he was holding it back.

"Byakuya, I want to go with your team," Shinji said.

"That is fine. Our goal is to get our mates out and the death of Aizen," Byakuya said.

"Well, it is decided. Everyone meet here tomorrow. Today we will finalize groups. Tessai will prepare lunch. Shinji, let's get your team here so we get some practice in," Kisuke said as he stood up. He looked at Shinji and Byakuya.

"May I speak to you two for a minute, please?" Shinji and Byakuya followed Kisuke.

"Byakuya, I have noticed that you are not using your full strength. Why are you holding back? I know that you are just as powerful as Aizen, no, more powerful. This is the time that you will have to use it."

"I can't. It means that I would have to hypnotize people to manipulate them. I believe in free will. Look how Aizen has manipulated everyone. People have to have a choice. "

"You're afraid Gin will find out. You're afraid that he will think you hypnotized him. Don't you think Gin knows already knows how powerful you are? He came back to you. He had your children. He is with you. He is depending on you to bring him back," Kisuke said. "Besides, Aizen already knows. All of us old timers know. We saw it when you were a young man. Your grandfather knew it."

Byakuya stood there. He didn't say a word. He turned and walked out of the room.

"Is he going to be okay?" Shinji asked.

"He is just fine. Sometimes he just needs to be pushed," Kisuke smiled.

Back at Las Noches

Gin, Kira and Yumichika were dressed and waiting for someone to come to take them for this dinner. Kira was blushing because they all had on garments that were very sheer. He did not like having his body exposed except to Shuhei.

"Alright, I don't know what to expect but chances are we will be hypnotized. I don't like it but that all we got. If one comes out, let's look out for the others," Gin said as he hugged them.

There was a knock at the door and then it opened. Aizen walked in with Ulquiorra.

"My, my, don't we look lovely," as Aizen smiled at them. No one responded.

"Come let's go to dinner." No one responded. Aizen became angry. He held his hand out towards Kira. His eyes glazed over, he held up his hand and walked toward Aizen. He placed his hand in his hand and kneeled. Yumichika looked and Gin. Gin gave him a node to not resist. Yumichika walked up to Kira and placed his arms around Kira.

"I'm here, Kira," he whispered in his ear. Kira was still in the trance.

"Good. I am glad someone knows his place," Aizen smiled. He reached out for Yumichika's hand. He looked back a Gin for a reassuring glance. Gin gave him one. Yumichika placed his hand in Aizen's and tried to smile. Aizen told Kira to stand. He did.

"Gin, I will send someone else for you. He will be here in a few minutes for you. Just so, you stay in line," Aizen smiled, "I will placed both your friend under." Yumichika's eyes glazed over. Aizen ordered Kira to hold Yumichika's hand and to follow him. They did as ordered and walked out the room. The door closed. Gin started to pace the floor when the door opened. Gin was surprised who he saw.

"Don't you look lovely?"


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH

_We are working on the rescue part of the story. We are trying to keep it focused on Gin. Again thanks for comments and support. Enjoy  
_

"Stark, cut the crap," Gin said.

"Well you do. The last time I saw you, you were big and had a busted lip," Stark said sarcastically, "well I see the busted lip has not changed," as he looked at Gin's day bruise.

"What happened after I left?"

"A lot of things changed. For one, Aizen came back from the dead. It seems a lot of experiments going on. Tosen and Ulquiorra had some secrets that they won't share. I thought when the Hogyoku was gone it would weaken them. They had lots of samples and Aizen is proof of that. Now thou, he is not the same. I don't want to say as powerful but there is something missing," Stark said as he got closer to Gin.

"What do you mean, different? Why am I here? Why are my friends here?" Gin asked as he paced to process the information Stark was giving him.

"Well, after you 'left', everyone was after you. It was like a day before Tosen said anything. He tried to find you but he went about like you were here. He was not sad to see you go. If it was up to him you and your babies would be dead. By the way, congrats on the twins."

"Anyway," Stark continued, "When Aizen came back from the dead; his weakness has become his obsession. You are the receiver of that. I will say this, Tosen loves Aizen and you being back do not make for a very happy Tosen. Now that you are back, Aizen has been bearable. Tosen, on the other hand, wants to kill you. Now with your friends, time is important. This is what I have found out about that part of the experiment." Stark was sitting on the bed while Gin was still pacing.

"What is it?" Gin asked.

"The experiment that they did on you is permanent. Meaning you can get pregnant again. Maybe not now but the changes to your body are permanent. I'm sorry about that. When Aizen came back, he had those guys working on speeding up the process. You had a two week period before you were ready to get pregnant. Now it is down to one week. The dose is more concentrated. Aizen only has to wait a week. Tell me this, how many meals have you guys eaten?"

"Counting this one, three. Why?" Gin said as he was calculating in his head. "Is it through the food?"

"Yes, through the food and four days. Two meals a day, eight servings total are needed." Stark said as he grabbed Gin hands. "It is time for us to go. Fight me when we leave. Make it look good." Stark said as he kissed Gin's hand.

Gin slapped Stark. Stark smiled as he placed his hand on his face. He grabbed Gin's arm and twisted it behind his back. Not hard but enough to be believable.

"Make it good, sweetheart." Stark smiled as they walked out the door.

They continued to struggle with each other just before they walked into the dining facility. Then Stark pushed Gin.

"Get in there and sit down," Stark yelled as Gin turned and slapped him again. Gin walked in and saw that Kira and Yumichika sitting at the table across from each other next to Aizen. Their eyes were still glazed over but they had not touched their food. Stark made Gin sit next to him. Aizen looked at Gin and smiled.

"Let's began our meal. Stark, I hope Gin did not give you any trouble."

"No, but still packs a punch." Stark said and he rubbed his jaw.

Aizen order Kira and Yumichika to eat. They did as ordered. Gin ate very little. After the meal, Gin got up and went to his two friends. He looked at them. Their eyes still glazed over.

"Aizen, please stop this. Let me take them back to the room." Gin asked pleading with Aizen.

"Okay. I will have plenty of time to play with them. You enjoy your time with your friends," Aizen said as he stoked Gin cheek.

Aizen got up and kissed Kira and waived his hand in front. Kira eyes became focused and looked for Gin. He got up and hugged him. Aizen then went over to Yumichika and kissed him and waived his hand in front of his face. His eyes became focused and he looked for Gin. He got up and hugged Gin. The three of them started to walk toward their room. As they walked Gin was telling them that everything will be okay. When they got to the room, they laid down on their bed. It was quiet. They did not have much to say about anything. Kira started to cry. Gin got up and rubbed his back.

"We still have time. Just don't give up. They are coming for us. I can feel it," Gin said.

Byakuya was standing in the underground area in Urahara's shop. Renji, Rukia and Ichigo were getting ready to go to Hueco Mundo. Uryu and Chad were standing near Ichigo, ready for things to get going. Then a Senkaimon appeared.

"Where you expecting anyone, Byakuya?" Shuhei asked him.

"No." He answered.

The gate opened and out walked Kepachi Zaraki, Toshiro Hitsugaya with his lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, Retsu Unohana with her lieutenant Isane Kotetsu.

"What are you doing here? It is nothing you can do to take us back. We are going to go and get them." Ikkaku said as he took a stance to fight.

"I'm not here for you. I come for the fight. When are you leaving?" Kepachi asked with a smirk.

"First group is leaving out in a few minutes. With you guys coming here, it will more power for us to deal with. Thank you, Unohana and Kotetsu for coming. As we get to your area, feel for the group. Try to find each other. Also work toward the area where Gin, Kira and Yumichika are. You will feel there spiritual pressure. You will know when the next group arrives. No one will be able to leave. Remember, the Arrancar are just as capable of fighting. Let's put them on defense. We can defeat them. We will defeat them." Byakuya said so everyone would know the objective.

Kepachi and Unohana came up and spoke with Byakuya.

"We are here because we believe that this is the right thing to do. Commander Yamamoto finally agreed with us. I checked the twins before we left. They are well. Ukitake is taking very good care of them. He, Shunsui and Yachiru have a plan to remove the twins if danger were to come to Seireitei." Unohana said to reassure him that the twins were okay.

"Yachiru wanted you to know that her brothers are okay. She won't let anything happen to them." He told Byakuya.

"Thank you both."

"Well, people, let get this started. First group, let's go." Kisuke said.

He opened the portal to Hueco Mundo. With the coordinates that Byakuya gave him, it had them outside of Las Noches.

When the portal closed, Kisuke asked Byakuya when he was leaving. He told him within a 12 hour period.

At Hueco Mundo

"They are on the way, Lord Aizen," Ulquiorra whispered in his ear.

"Good. I have been expecting you, Byakuya Kuchiki," Aizen smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach

_This is a short chapter. This is where the three of us have to write the next couple of chapters and come up with the best. So it maybe a while but we will try our best. Again thanks for your support and reviews._

The last group was waiting to leave. The group consisted of Kensei Muguruma, Love Aikawa, Shinji Hirako, Shuhei Hisagi, Ikkaku Madarame and the leader of this group Byakuya Kuchiki. The group was silent as they tried not the let their nerves get the best of them. They knew that their group was going directly into Las Noches. They will come face to face with Aizen and Tosen. They knew that they had to be on their 'A' game.

Shinji talked to Byakuya.

"What is your game plan? Are we going paired?" Shinji asked.

"Yes. Ikkaku and Love have fighting styles alike. They are to take Ulquiorra. He is small but very powerful. Kensei and Shuhei can have Tosen. Me and you, we have Aizen." Byakuya said.

"Good. I want to have a reunion with Aizen", Shinji said with a smile on his face. He looked at Byakuya to ask another question.

"Kisuke said that you are as powerful as Aizen. I think that you are more powerful than he is. I think that no one has seen how powerful you are. Why?" Shinji asked.

"Because he afraid of controlling anyone or force anyone to do anything. He does not want to be in the class like Aizen. Byakuya, everyone who came here for Gin, Kira and Yumi, are giving more than one hundred percent out there. If one person should not come back because you didn't give it your all, then shame on you. You have two beautiful boys waiting for their daddy Gin to come home because you do not want to use your power or gift or whatever you want to call it." Kisuke said and he walked up to them.

"Give us all you got. If we can't beat 'em, we want to die trying," Shinji said.

They left Byakuya to think.

"You think we made him mad enough to fight," Shinji asked Kisuke.

"I will say this, Aizen is a dead man." Kisuke smiled as he waved his fan.

Byakuya walked over to the group while taking of his gloves.

"Please forgive me," Byakuya said as his hand and eyes began to glow. The group eyes seemed hypnotized by the light. For a few seconds the light was so bright that Kisuke closed his eyes. When the light dimmed, the group did not look nervous but ready for battle. Kisuke came over.

"Aizen can't hypnotize them, can he?"

"No. Now they are under my control," Byakuya said. "Now we must leave."

Byakuya turned and recited the incantation: _My left hand is the blade that binds reality. The black-haired shepherd is hung from a chair. Stratus clouds come, and I strike down the ibis. _ He separated his hands and the tear open into Hueco Mundo opened. The group walked in following Byakuya. Once the group walked in, it closed.

Byakuya ordered that they hide their reiatsu until they got to Las Noches. It was quiet. They were quiet. They were ready.

Gin was standing next to the window, lost in thought. Kira and Yumichika were lying in their bed. Gin got a chill. He placed his arms around him and shuttered. He looked at his friends but they did not notice. He looked out the window again. He felt it again. It was Byakuya. He is coming. He is coming. This nightmare for Aizen is about to be begin. The knock at the door snaps Gin out of his thoughts. Kira and Yumichika jumped out of their beds and stand behind Gin. The door opened. Stark walked in.

"Your friends have started an attack. They are outside of Las Noches. A lot of the Espada and their Fraccions have been killed. Aizen is on the war path. If it gets to close, we are going to have to move you to another area", Stark said.

"Have you heard word on how heard anything about Byakuya?" Gin asked

"No. Aizen is upset that he has not appeared or no one has seen him."

Gin knew Byakuya was coming. He felt it. He knew Byakuya would not send out his reiatsu to him if he was not coming. He is close; closer than we thinks. Aizen has not picked up on this.

"Where do you think they would take us?" Kira asked.

"For now, you are okay. The fighting is taking place outside. If the fighting moves in Las Noches, you probably be moved out there." Stark pointed outside. He looked like he was worried. Not knowing what is going on with his friends. He was angry for Aizen getting them into this.

Gin felt Byakuya calling out to locate him.

The group arrived at their destination. Byakuya stopped the grouped. He closed his eyes and located Gin, Kira and Yumichika. He let the group read their location. He gave Ikkaku Gin's katana. He wanted to make sure that he got it.

As they stood, Byakuya called on Shuhei.

"Shuhei."

"Yes."

"Tenteikura."

"Way of Binding number seventy seven," Shuhei said as he started to recite the incantation.

Shuhei extended his arm and the writing chips drew the marking on his arm. Once completed, Byakuya spoke.

"Can you hear me, Sosuke Aizen. This is Byakuya Kuchiki. I have come for Gin Ichimaru. I have come for Izuru Kira. I have come for Yumichika Ayasegawa. I have closed Las Noches. You will not escape me. I have come for you. I will kill you."


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach

_This was fun but hard to write. We each took a fight and mine came up first. I tried my best. Thanks for your patience. Thanks for reviews and enjoy!_

All of Hueco Mundo heard the announcement from Byakuya. Outside of Las Noches, Unohana was healing some of the injured. She smiled to herself. She thought to herself that Byakuya was finally using his powers to its highest potential.

Inside Las Noches, Aizen ordered Ulquiorra to go get the prisoners and bring them to him. Stark stood in front of Aizen. He told Aizen that he was going to fight with the Espada. He turned and flew to be with them. If he was going to fight, he wanted to fight with them.

Byakuya was nodded to Shuhei, Ikkaku, Love, and Kensei. In a flash they were gone. Byakuya and Shinji stayed waiting for to see if Aizen was going to make his move.

The group of four appeared in front of the door that was guarded by two hollows. Love and Kensei attacked the guards and with one swing, the hollows were gone. Ikkaku walked to the door. Turned the knob and opened the door.

Gin jumped. Ikkaku saw Gin with Kira and Yumichika behind him. They all stood there shocked for seconds.

"Ikkaku", Yumichika shouted as he ran and hugged him.

"Shuhei!" Kira said as he ran into his lover's arms.

They proceeded to give them there katanas. Gin stood there looking at Love and Kensei. They walked up to Gin.

"Don't worry. He's okay. We got to go. Ikkaku gave Gin his katana. He strapped it around his waist and started to walk out of the door when the group stopped. Ulquiorra was standing with his sword drawn.

"Please, hand over Lord Aizen's prisoners."

"We can't do that. Now, If you want them, you going to have to go through me," Love said as he walked up to Ulquiorra. Everyone else had their hands on the hilt of their weapons.

Ikkaku looked at Kensei and nodded. Kensei grabbed Gin around the waist and pulled Yumichika to him and flash stepped away. Shuhei grabbed Kira and flashed stepped away. Ikkaku stood ready to fight. Love backed up and looked at Ikkaku.

"I'll take him first," Love said. Love walked up to Ulquiorra with a boxer's stance. He danced around him for a few seconds and then in a flash, a jabbed to the face. Love bounced back in the boxer's stance. He danced a few more steps and delivered a series of jabs, right hook to the jaw and the final blow, an upper cut to the chin.

Ulquiorra was very dazed and was wobbling. His lip was bleeding and eyes were swelling.

"Remember when Aizen would hit Gin, you never stepped in to stop him. Well, this is how he felt." Love turned and a kick to his face. This sent Ulquiorra flying across the area.

As he was flying across the room, Ikkaku yelled "Grow", flashed to the location and caught him with the end of his Shakai. Ikkaku dropped the blade deep into Ulquiorra. Blood started to come out of his mouth. He pulled the blade out and gave him a series of hits with his Shakai. When Ikkaku stopped, he gave Ulquiorra a smile.

Ulquiorra was battered but not down. He was going into his Resurreccion. Before he could complete it, Love and Ikkaku attacked. Love swung as hard as he could with his katana and decapitated him. At the same time Ikkaku sliced him across the waist. Ulquiorra head rolled in one direction and his body separated into the other direction.

"Ain't gonna be any of that shit up in here", Love said with smile on his face.

Ikkaku and Love did a fist bump as they watch Ulquiorra body turn to dust.

They both flashed back to the location of where Shinji and Byakuya were located.

When Kensei and Shuhei flashed back with Gin, Kira and Yumichika, they placed them in a corner behind Shinji and Byakuya. Gin felt Byakuya spiritual pressure. It was a lot stronger than he has ever felt it. He wanted to reach out to touch him.

Kensei walked up to Gin and told him to not touch him. Gin heard Yumichika complaining about wanting to fight with Ikkaku.

"He is not able to see you or speak to you, Gin, but he knows that you are here. It just that he is in a spiritual place that you can't be at this time," Kensei told Gin.

Gin stood next to Yumichika and pulled Kira away from Shuhei and stood in a corner.

Byakuya held his hand up behind him and said, "Way of Binding number eighty-one."

A barrier wall of energy was in front of Gin and his friends. Gin placed his hand on the wall and he felt an electrical shock. He met for them to stay out of this fight.

Shuhei and Kensei were standing next to Shinji. He nodded to them and they were gone in a flash. A minute later Love and Ikkaku flash next to Shinji.

"One down", Love said. He looked at Gin and friends behind the barrier.

"He really met for them to stay out of the fight," Love said as he sat down against the wall.

"Yeah, I guess he wants us focused", Ikkaku said and he sat next to Love. "Tosen's next."

Just as Ikkaku spoke, Shinji flashed away.

"And Aizen too," Love said. "I guess we better get ready just in case he needs us."

They both sat in silence. Ikkaku looked over at Yumichika and winked. Yumichika looked over at Ikkaku and mouthed 'I love you'.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I Do No Own Bleach

_We are getting there. Thanks for your patience. Now, we all three are going to write the next chapter. Hopefully it won't take too long. Thanks and enjoy._

Tosen was walking alone to the area where the prisoners were. He could not pick up any spiritual pressure from that direction. He kept walking and then he stopped. He could have sworn he heard someone behind him. He was not sensing any spiritual pressure. He turned and reached out. Kensei was standing in front of him, just out of his reach. Kensei stood very still and was barely breathing. Tosen lowered his hand and stood there. He was trying to hear if he heard anything. It was quiet. He turned and started to walk again. He could since a void in front of him but it too had no spiritual pressure. He reached out. Just out of his reach was Shuhei. He stood very still and he too was barely breathing.

Tosen placed his hand on the hilt of his katana.

"I don't know who or what you are, but you will be sorry you came across me," as Tosen pulled out Shuzumishu.

Kensei and Shuhei started to circle around Tosen.

"Cry!" Tosen said. The sound was deafening. Kensei and Shuhei stood still. The both placed their hands over their ears and closed their eyes. The sound made them fall to their knees.

After a minute, the sound stopped. Shuhei and Kensei opened their eyes and removed their hands. They stood up and did not see Tosen. Kensei took one hand, pointed at Shuhei then pointed up. They both looked up and Tosen was up in the air. He started to waived sword in a circle around him.

"Crush his limbs," he shouted.

Kensei and Shuhei timed it just right to flash out of the way.

"Way of Binding number Sixty-two," Shuhei shouted. He threw the energy rod at Tosen. A couple of rods hit Tosen in the chest. Before Tosen was pinned, Kensei grabbed Tosen and punched him in the mouth. This caused him fall rapidly to the ground. He fell near Shuhei.

Shuhei placed his Blade at the throat of Tosen. Kensei came up and put his foot on Tosen's chest.

"Why? Why did you did you go with Aizen?" Shuhei shouted at him.

"There comes a time when you have to make a decision to follow the right ideas of…."

Kensei punched Tosen in the mouth again.

"Damn, you talk too much," Kensei said.

"Kensei, I thought you were dead," Tosen said with a smile on his face. Kensei became angry. He was about to hit him again when Shuhei grabbed his hand.

"Tell me this, why did you just stand aside while Aizen beat Gin? Gin was pregnant, and Aizen beat him. You never stopped him. How can you speak of non violence and stand by and let that happen."

"Gin did not love Aizen. I love him. He got what he deserved. All those years I followed him. Dedicated my life to him. Gin comes in and takes him from me. Gin kills him and I bring him back to life and all he can think about is Gin. All he cared about was how to get Gin back. He told me he did all this for him. The funny part of all this is: Gin loves Byakuya. He never loved Aizen like I do. "

Shuhei looked at Kensei and let his hand go. Shuhei turned and walked away. He was gone in flash. Kensei smiled and hit Tosen in the mouth again.

Kensei took a dagger and slit his throat and then stabbed him in the heart. Tosen did not even scream. He did not make a sound. Kensei stood up and looked at Tosen.

"You still talked too much." Kensei flashed away.

Shuhei arrived at the location. He looked upset. He looked at Kira. Kira looked in his eyes and knew that Tosen was not what he presented himself to be. A few seconds later, Kensei appeared. He looked at Love and Ikkaku.

"Two Down."

Kensei gave Love a fist bump. He walked over to Shuhei.

"Look, it takes a strong person to stand by their ideas. You are leader. If your ideas are good, good people will follow. Make sure they are following you for the right reason," Kensei told Shuhei.

Byakuya looked at Kensei. He nodded and flashed away. Kensei looked at the group and they nodded to each other. Kensei placed his hand on the barrier and it started to disappear. Kira ran out and hugged Shuhei. Yumichika hugged Ikkaku.

"Ahhh now ain't that cute," Love joked. "Now, we have to get you back. We can get you back to Kisuke's place."

Gin started to flash to find Byakuya. Kensei caught him by the arm.

"Byakuya did not want you in this fight. He is doing this so you can go back to the twins. Everyone, who is fighting against Aizen, is doing it so you can go back to your twins and we all can live in peace. Your children have not seen you in over a week. He going to end this and come back to you. Please don't fight me on this. He and Shinji have it all under control. Let's go." Kensei whispered in Gin's ear.

After a minute, Gin turned and walked through the portal with the group. He looked back and hoped that this would be the last time he would see Hueco Mundo.

Shinji flashed in the direction of Aizen. He landed just behind Aizen. He was sitting in a chair like he was waiting. His head was resting on his hand.

"How long have you been watching me, Shinji Hirako?"

"Since you were in your momma's womb," Shinji said with a smirk on his face.

Aizen laughed. He stood up and turned to look at Shinji. He continued to laugh. He laughed harder. Shinji noticed that his eyes were that of a mad dead man.

"You always say that you see me or you knew me since I was in my 'momma's womb'? Is that some riddle I am to figure out?"

Shinji started laughing.

"You don't get it, do you?" he said as he continued to laugh. Then he stopped. He looked at Aizen.

"You looked confused. You….you really don't get it?" Shinji said as he looked at Aizen. Aizen had a puzzled look on his face. It was an awkward silence between them. Then a surprise look came across on Aizen face.

"Ahh, you finally figured it out."

Aizen placed his hand on the hilt of his katana.

"Gro…."

Before Aizen could finish his command, Shinji pulled out his katana and pointed at Aizen's throat.

"Now, is that a way to treat your brother?" Shinji smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Bleach**

_Well, this is the best we can do. We got one last chapter. It will be a happy chapter. We want to thank you all for hanging in there with us. If you asked us if these stories would have happened after our very first stories, we would have laughed. This was fun for us and hopefully we can come up with another story with other characters. Thanks and enjoy. Reviews are greatly appreciated_

The group arrived at the Kisuke's underground area. Yumichika and Ikkaku walked through first. They were holding hands.

"Welcome back, Yumichika. Are you okay?" He asked.

Yumichika smiled nervously and shook his head yes.

Kira and Shuhei walked through next. Kisuke greeted them the same as before. Kira shook his head yes.

Love and Kensei walked through with Gin. Gin face told the whole story. He did not want to come back without Byakuya.

Kisuke called Love and Kensei over. They went over all of the events that happened.

"Let me go talk to Gin."

Kisuke walked over to Gin. He was sitting on a rock staring straight ahead.

"Gin? How's it going?"

"I want to go back and help. I want to help end this. Why? He did not even look at me. Do you think he blames all of this on me?" Gin stated as he held his face in his hands.

"Gin, If, Byakuya could not do this, he would have had you by his side. But you have to believe he knows what he is doing. Both of you have children that need you. He wanted you to be there for them. I know that you feel that Aizen is stronger, but Byakuya is stronger also. The only thing that may separate them is his judgment. He got Shinji with him. All we can do is hope for the best. Okay?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Now, I think that Ukitake may need a break. Don't you think?" Kisuke smiled

"How long will take for their father to come back?"

Kisuke smiled because he did not have an answer.

Gin and Kisuke walked to the group. Kira and Yumichika hugged him.

"Let's go. I got to go and see the boys. I miss them so much," Gin smiled.

Ikkaku unlocked the Senkaimon, the hell butterflies appeared and they walked through.

As the gate closed, Kisuke looked at Love and Kensei.

"Well, let's get this started. We got to get everybody back here. Let's hope Shinji and Byakuya can finish this up soon," Kisuke said as he directed an opening into Hueco Mundo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

They appeared near the house of Ukitake. Gin ran up to the Ukitake's door. Ukitake opened the door. He was not surprised. He just hugged Gin. Gin walked in the room and there they were. The twins were on a mat with Yachiru. She was making the twins laugh and Gin swore that they were trying to talk.

"Look whose here. Your daddy, Fox Face," she said as she jump up and grabbed Gin's hand and pulled him toward the twins.

Gin sat down picked up one of his boys and placed him on his lap. He picked the other up and placed him on the shoulder. He hugged him. He held on to him tight. He picked his other son up from his lap and placed him on his other shoulder. He held them very tight. He didn't want to let them go. He leaned forward and gave Yachiru a kissed and thanked her for all her help. It was moments like this that he wanted to last forever.

Back in Las Noches

Shinji and Aizen stood looking at each other. Shinji with his blade pointed at Aizen. One was waiting for the other to move.

"Come on, we're brothers. Brothers fight. I called you out Aizen. Now it's your move."

Shinji took one step forward to see if Aizen would move. He didn't. He tried to move again. This time Aizen tried to pull on the hilt of his sword.

"No you don't. I wouldn't do that if I were you. You see, you are all alone. Tosen is dead and Ulquiorra is dead. Gin and his friends are gone. All that is left is you, me……"

"…..and me."

Byakuya stood behind Aizen. He turned to look at Byakuya. Aizen turned back to look at Shinji. He was gone. He then turned back to Byakuya but he was gone.

Aizen started to leave when he saw Byakuya standing by a table. He flashed to get to him. He pulled out his katana to cut him but when he swung, Byakuya was gone. He turned and Shinji was coming from above. He made contact with Aizen. He was able to cut his face but he moved before any real damage was done. Shinji gave chase. Aizen turned and held up his hand.

"Way of Destruction Number Ninety" Aizen shouted.

A black box formed around Shinji. Then spikes appeared. He heard a scream. Then silence.

"Come out Byakuya. You can't hide from me. Shinji's dead. You trump card is gone."

"Who says I am hiding. I am here." Byakuya was standing behind him.

Aizen stood there. He was breathing very hard. His body started to change. He was becoming more muscular. His eyes turned yellow. The hollow hole began to get bigger. He pulled his katana and pointed at Byakuya.

"Here we are. Just you and me. And as we know, I kicked your ass before and I will do it again," Aizen said as he smiled.

Aizen waited for Byakuya to make a move.

"I told you Aizen, if you ever hit Gin in front of me, I would kill you. You hit him in front of me. Now, I must kill you," Byakuya said as he looked at Aizen.

Aizen noticed that Byakuya eyes were different. His eyes were red. He also felt his spiritual pressure became more powerful.

"Who are you?" Aizen asked.

"He is your worst nightmare." A voice answered behind him.

Shinji was standing behind him. A surprised Aizen turned. Shinji had on his hollow mask.

"How…How did you survive?"

"Ask Byakuya. He knows how he did it." Shinji said.

He turned and Byakuya was gone. He turned again and Shinji was swinging his blade. Aizen stopped it with his blade. The two fought for a few minutes back and forth.

"Are you ready to die, Aizen?" Byakuya asked.

"Where are you?" Aizen shouted.

"Shinji, it is time to go."

Shinji stopped. He removed his mask and smiled.

"Goodbye, Brother." Shinji turned and started to walk away. Few seconds later, he was gone in a flash.

"Come back here, Shinji."

"Why should he? You're a dead man." Byakuya said.

"You can't defeat me. I am Sosuke Aizen. Lord of Hueco Mundo." Aizen yelled at Byakuya.

"Way of Binding number Sixty-one."

The six rod surrounded Aizen. He could not move.

"I am going to kill you and I am going to destroy Las Noches. You will die with your kingdom."

Byakuya flashed to Aizen with his sword drawn. His blade cut through Aizen. Byakuya stopped a few feet from Aizen. The blood came out from the cut and half of his body slid a little and started to turn to dust. Byakuya did not look back. He kept walking. He stopped. He started to form an energy ball in his hands. It started to grow. He placed so much energy in it that he shot it at a support column. It collapsed and the building started to crumble. Byakuya flashed and joined Shinji. Byakuya form another energy ball and shot it toward another column. The other side of the building started to collapse. Shinji put on his hollow mask and shot a cero blast at a column. It broke and the build started completed collapse.

They both turned to leave the collapsing building. Byakuya opened an exit from Hueco Mundo. He and Shinji walk through it. It closed. The last thing they heard was the noise from a collapsing building.

Aizen was dead.

Las Noches was destroyed.


	10. Last Chapter

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

_Well this is the last chapter to the last story. Are we happy? Kind of. We enjoyed writing the story. It was fun but we missed reading other's stories on the sight. Doing this made us have a great respect for all who write on this site. We appreciate all who contacted us and those who reviewed our stories. We appreciated those who hung in there with us on our three stories. Enjoy and Happy Reading_

**At Hueco Mundo**

Stark stood with an injured Yammy. They look as Las Noches crumbled.

"Well they did it. They destroyed Aizen. We are the only two left from the Espada. They fought us and all of a sudden, they just left. "

"Impossible." Yammy said as he stated to go towards Las Noches. Stark followed behind.

As they scan the crumbled castle, they felt no spiritual pressure. They castle was all rumble. As they surveyed the area, they located Aizen's throne. Yammy cleaned if off and sat down.

"I think we should gather an army and attack those who destroyed us." Yammy said as he sat on the throne.

"I think we should build an army and then attack. We have to have a plan," Stark said.

"You are weak. I can gather many hollows and attack now."

"You will be destroyed because you are attacking for the sake of attacking. When you fight the Soul Society, you do have to have a plan. What is your plan after your attack?" Stark asked as he looked at Yammy.

"Just as I thought, you don't have a plan," Stark said as he began to leave. "Have your throne. I will build an army. Once I train them, I will come back and I will take that throne from you and be victorious over the Soul Society."

"You're a fool if you ever thought you could defeat me! You are a fool, Stark!" Yammy shouted as he watches Stark leave.

**Vizard Camp**

"Are you telling us the truth? You and Aizen are twins? Aizen must have looked like his father," Love said as he laughed at his joke.

"Yep. I was born second and Aizen was first. He was always jealous because I was smarter than him. He always tried to outdo me in everything. Sometimes he would win. Then we got separated. Mom kept me and dad took him. After that I kinda lost track of him. I always looked for him. When he showed up in the Soul Society, he did not recognize me. I recognized him but his spirit had change. I could not prove it but I knew. That is why I made him my lieutenant. As he got powerful, Yamamoto said I needed help. That's where Gin came in. A miscalculation on our part and Gin got sucked in," Shinji said as he thought of final moments with Aizen.

"Byakuya knew you could not kill your brother. He knew he could," Love said.

"So, where does this leave us?" Kensei asked.

"Byakuya has a plan. He says that we injured the Hollows but he feels that they will attack and when they come back it will be a better and stronger. So we have to become better and stronger. He said the Gin believed that Stark wanted to take over but all were not in agreement with him."

"That big dude and Stark were the only ones left. If he was not in agreement with Stark, it going to be a war in Hueco Mundo for power," Kensei said.

"It's just a matter of time before we are at war again."

Shinji walked off to be alone.

**Urahara Underground Area**

Kisuke was going over all the information that everyone gave him as they returned. During the battle, when he, Love and Kensei went to get everyone, he was able to sneak in the lab and get notes and experiments. That is why he was the last to leave. He and Byakuya had a signal to end all fighting.

"You think that you may find a cure for the Vizards?" Yoruichi asked

"I think that I am close. It still going to be time but there is a cure on the horizon," Kisuke answered to her not looking up from his notes.

She turned and walked away. She smiled to herself as she thought about how it was good to see her friend doing something he really enjoys.

**Soul Society**

Byakuya sent word to Ukitake that he was okay and asked if Gin and the boys could stay until he returned, which would be a few days. Ukitake returned word that it will okay although Gin is getting very anxious and will come after Byakuya if he doesn't come in two days.

Gin was sitting on the porch with the twins and Ukitake when Yumichika walked up.

"Hello all," he said as he bowed to Ukitake.

"Come and join us for lunch," Ukitake offered.

Yumichika sat next to Gin and took one of the twins to hold for Gin. Both Gin and Yumichika balanced the twins and eat lunch.

"When is my friend returning?"

"Today is the day. Believe me when I say this, I can't wait", Gin said. "I know you can't wait to see your daddy."

"Yes, I think that you two need to give these twins their names. It is time for you have their naming ceremony. We will do this after Byakuya returns." Ukitake said as he held out his hands for baby Gin was holding.

Gin looked puzzled why Ukitake wanted to hold the baby. Then he felt it. He handed the baby to Ukitake; got up and turned around. There he stood. Byakuya Kuchiki. Gin walked up to him and smiled. Byakuya grabbed his hand and kissed it. Gin reached out to make sure he was real. Byakuya pulled Gin in for a hugged.

"Is it over? Is he really dead?" Gin whispered in his ear.

"Yes. It is over. Aizen is dead," Byakuya whispered back. They stood there for a while.

"Please take your son. He needs changing," Yumichika said as he took next to Gin with the baby.

Gin took the baby and started laughing. Yumichika hugged Byakuya.

"Thank you for coming to get us. Gin never doubted you the whole time," he said as kept hugging Byakuya. "Kira and I said we will babysit tonight so you two can be alone."

"Thank you but no thanks for tonight. I just want to be with my family. But a rain check?"

Kira walked up and hugged Byakuya. He thanked Byakuya. They chatted for a minute. Gin came back with the baby. Byakuya grabbed his son and held him. Gin had gotten the other one from Ukitake. Byakuya held his son in one arm and placed his arm around Gin.

"You ready to go home, Gin?"

**Five Years Later**

Gin was setting the table for the dinner. They invited Ikkaku, Yumichika, Shuhei and Kira over. Gin looked outside to see Hideki and Hiroki were playing. They were practicing with their swords. Byakuya had special katanas made for them. They were so talented that would be going to the Soul Academy in a few years. Gin felt arms come around his waist and hands rest on his swollen stomach. He placed his hand over the hands.

"What are you thinking about?" Byakuya asked him. He started to kiss Gin's neck.

"I don't want them to go to school so early. They're still children. They are so young." Gin said as he turned to Byakuya. Byakuya placed his back on Gin's stomach.

"Well maybe this one will stay home with you longer than the twins."

He was leaning to give Gin a kiss when a knock came and the door opened.

"Hello, anybody home?" It was Shuhei and Kira. Shuhei help Kira through the door. He was six months pregnant.

"Hello Kira. Let me get that for you," gin said as he took the desert for him. "You know the drill."

Shuhei helped Kira down to the floor. Just as Kira sat down, the door opened. It was Ikkaku and Yumichika. Yumichika was any day now pregnant. Gin came and got the dish they made and took it to the kitchen. Yachiru came in carrying Yumchika katana. She spoke to Gin and Byakuya; then ran outside to play with the twins.

Byakuya, Shuhei and Ikkaku were talking on the patio out back. They watch Yachiru and the twins practice.

"Since Renji was is now captain, who are you going to get as your lieutenant?"

"Since they are close to curing the vizards, I asked Shinji to be my lieutenant. He agreed. I was going to ask Gin but with the new baby on the way, that is out of the question. How about you two?"

"Same here. I asked Love and he is game. He starts tomorrow, since Yumi is any day now," Ikkaku said.

"Kensei agreed to be my lieutenant. But if a captain position opens, he's going for it. I was honored for him to take it." Shuhei said.

"You think Gin will come back to fight with us?" Shuhei asked

"Yes. After this child get old enough. He has been practicing. He has not lost his touch. He not thrilled that the twins are going to school soon. I didn't tell him but when I was on a walk with the boys, some hollows came at us. The boys killed them before I had a chance. I saw their zanpakuto. Hideki's is like mine but it was steel balls that surround the hollow and destroys. Hiroki's is similar to Gin's but when he shoots, it's like balls on the string. Once it gets inside a hollow, it explodes. They wanted to show me and they destroyed them."

"Looking at them practice, I will say they got a great teacher," Ikkaku said looking at Yarichu with the twins.

"What are you guys out here talking about?" Gin came outside placing his arms around Byakuya, giving him a kiss on his cheek. "Yumi and Kira are hungry. I came out here to call everyone in to eat."

"Guys, let's eat. Come on in," Gin called. "Oh yes, Byakuya, the boys told me about your 'walk' the other day."

As Yachiru and the boys ran into the house, Gin told them to wash their hands. Gin and Byakuya stood outside for a minute looking at each other then looked at their friends and family at the table.

"You know Aizen's experiment back fired on him, I think me, Kira and Yumi are happy this one didn't fail," Gin said as he took Byakuya's hand and placed it on his stomach. They leaned in for a kiss when Hideki and Hiroki came to the door.

"Uncle Yumi said to tell you to go get a room."

They laughed and went inside to join their friends.


End file.
